Catrina 'Kat' Sanders
Catrina 'Kat' Sander is a character on Plagued created August 22nd, 2011, by Catrina. Personality Pride: Catrina's second to main sin is Pride. She see's herself as the best of the best. Catrina doesn't care what anyone else thinks because they are all, in her mind, beneath her. Catrina can't deal with anyone who thinks they are better than her, and will go out of her way to prove them wrong. Catrina doesn't only have the looks, she also has the step, she enjoys getting her hands dirty. Lust: Catrina's lust is her main sin. She want's to "have fun" with almost everyone. Almost everyone being anyone she finds beautiful, which is a lot of things. Catrina has the ability to feel love, being turned into an overmind, but tries never to get close enough to anyone to actually get that feeling. She would only be able to fall in love with either an Overmind or a Reaver. Wrath: Catrina loves to get rid of steam by destroying random bystanders. She can't stand anyone, and thus destroys everyone. She loves to attack things, and doesn't understand the point of not destroying all. The only things she doesn't destroy or attack, have the ability to help her. She attacks anyone who can't remotely help her. Greed: Catrina isn't very greedy. She doesn't see the point in taking things when she's so perfect. She see's everything as already being partly hers. If it doesn't currently belong to her, it will soon enough, and she doesn't care about it's current owner, in the slightest bit. She just doesn't care about anyone's claimed belongings. Envy: Catrina isn't very envious. As coinciding with Greed, she see's everything as already partially belonging to her. She doesn't care about others opinions, unless they are close to her. Catrina puts Krista's opinion very highly, and tries to make it so they work together, as both of their opinions are sort of combined, for Catrina and Krista. Gluttony: Catrina loves to gorge herself in loads of food, and drinks. Catrina's favorite food is human, and her favorite drink is human blood. She likes to be seen as a "Vampire" like figure who is feared by many. Catrina loves the feeling of being feared. Catrina doesn't only eat humans, or only drink their blood, but those are her favorites. Sloth: Catrina likes to get others to do work for her, but is fine with getting her hands dirty as well. Sloth is in the middle, not being the biggest sin, but not being the smallest either. Sloth makes her do some seemingly weird things, such as not just getting her Reaver and a few lessers to do a simple task, but doing a difficult task all on her own. History Catrina was born in Elgin, South Carolina. She moved to Fort York at the age of ten, shortly after when her mom died, and her dad got in a relationship with a girl who Catrina hated. Catrina was forced to do loads of work that a son would normally do, but she lived on. She slowly began to hate her father, and already despised her step-mother. Catrina, for seven years, began to hate them. Catrina poisoned them both, and moved to the streets. She had no home, and Fort York was attack by an army of the undead. There were zombies everywhere, attacking everyone, but they were being controlled by two different types of people, who both seemed like humans, in their looks, but weren't humans. They were called Overminds, and Reavers. Catrina made a deal with an overmind, her soul for the power of an Overmind. She was made an Overmind (the existing one bit her), and wreaked havoc on Fort York, shortly after, she gained her own Reaver, Krista. Catrina wasn't the only one who stayed to wreak havoc, as many overminds left Fort York, and continued elsewhere with their Reavers. Catrina had done loads of things, murdering families, slaughtering groups of survivors, and destroying buildings with the help of several reavers, and their overminds, just for fun. Category:Characters Category:Overminds Category:Females Category:Active